


Kidnapped

by Lag111



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, Hurt, Kidnapping, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2080407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lag111/pseuds/Lag111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-Shot: Alex's POV of the end of Power Play and The beginning of Under The Radar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kidnapped

My phone rang in my pocket and I looked at it.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

A mysterious voice came over the line. "Alex, you are to meet me at the Conservatory garden in 20 minutes. Do you here me?"

"I'll be there." I said. I shut the phone and wanted trace the call.

I walked to the garden and there was a limo waiting for me. There was a man on the outside of the car holding the door open for me. I rolled my eyes and got in. the door shut next to me.

"Hello, Alex." Adler said to me.

I didn't respond.

"Oh, not so chatty tonight are we Alex." Adler taunted me.

"Well, if you are not going to talk, we will make the arrangement for you to go to sleep. One of my favorite sleeping drinks is a combination of chloral hydrae, ethanol and iced tea. Its makes you fall asleep in 5 seconds flat." One of the G-men handed me the glass. I took it in my hand. "Drink up." Adler said to me.

"Over my dead body, I will drink this crap!" I said.

"Or we can go another rout." The G-men cocked his gun.

"Go to hell, Adler, Go to hell" I said angrily.

I drank it all in one gulp and I all the felt tired.

I stuck up my middle finger at Adler and I heard him laugh.

"Save it for later."

I fell asleep.

When I woke up if found myself in a bed in a tan room in a were house.

I turned and fell out of the low cot.

"Ow!" I exclaimed as I hit my head on the floor.

"Where am I?" I asked myself.

It was Adler who spoke.

"I don't really want to tell you but when I find Neal and Peter you will know."

"You sicken me!" I screeched at him. I spit on him and he slapped across the face.

"You are so disrespectful. You know that, right?" he said, tauntingly

I looked at him and sat down on the bed.

"What do you want with me?"

"Nothing. I'll just have my fun with you. Watching you go insane, trying to escape. You have no idea how amusing that is."

"You sick and twisted asshole!"

He laughed, "Call me what you want… But you are not coming out."

He shut the door and locked it.

I sat for hours and on end, doing absolutely nothing.


End file.
